Morning Disciplinary
by Croup
Summary: Ever wonder what punishment being placed on "The List" really entails? Zell finds out the hard way. Zell, Raijin, spanking.


BAM! BAM! BAM!

A loud knocking rang through Zell's dorm, as the strong fist of Raijin pounded the frame. His shout threatened to wake the neighbors. "Yo, Dincht! Up and at 'em!"

_Hot dogs! Yes, hot dogs! Mountains and mountains of hot dogs! Slowly, Zell brought one of the thick, juicy food items to his mouth. He'd wanted to taste one for so long . . . _BAM! _The hot dog exploded. Then another one. Slowly, the mountains all burst, leaving him in nothing but sad, hungry darkness. _Zell sprang up in a sweat, panting heavily. What a nightmare. . . . Was someone knocking on his door?

"C'mon, Dincht! Open up already!" Raijin's baritone crept past the cold metal entrance. "Disciplinary Committee business, and you know Seifer's rules. You get extra for lateness, ya know?"

Zell glanced at his clock. It was early--well before any of Balamb Garden's set alarms. But then, he usually slept past those anyway. The SeeD groaned, and fell out of his bed in a tangled mess of sheets. He pulled himself out of the cotton trap and shuffled to the door. His body was covered in nothing but bare essentials--a wife beater, some boxers, and a pair of socks. Inputting the code sleepily, he made the door slide open. Raijin's big body greeted him, leaning against the frame. "Huh? Raijin . . . ? What're you doin' waking me up for? It's, like, four in the morning."

The big guy gave a deep rumbling chuckle, and then shouldered past Zell into the dorm. He was dressed in his usual outfit, a pair of loose pants and an open vest. His muscular abs and chest were clearly on display. "You forgot already, bud? This is standard operating procedure, ya know? You better wake up fast so you can appreciate all the work I'm doin'. It's a lot of work making my rounds, ya know? It's weekly punishment day!" Raijin threw him a shit-eating grin. " . . . And your name's on The List."

"Wha--? It's that time again already?" Zell's shoulders slumped. He shut the door behind his "visitor" and locked it, hoping to keep their activities hidden from the public. "What'd I do this time?!" he asked. His butt-cheeks were already beginning to clench in anticipation of his punishment. He shuffled back into his messy bedroom. "Man, I was havin' such a great dream 'til you came . . . "

Raijin followed the tattooed guy and sat down on the unmade bed. He fished a paper out of his pocket and consulted it. "According to this, you've been hella late to class lately. You've also been riding your board in public areas again. Lead the younger students in two food fights, and, uhh, been an all-around chicken-wuss." The big guy guffawed, then defended himself. "Hey, Seifer's words! Not mine, ya know?" He slapped his knee. "Anyway, you know the drill by now."

"What!? C'mon, man, can't we talk about this?" Zell begged, "I'm still sore from last week!" He knew that his protests would be futile--he'd gotten the punishments enough to know there was no point in ever arguing. He had to try each time anyway, though.

His glum suspicions were confirmed when Raijin simply grinned and slapped his knee again. "Yeah, we'll talk alright. Your butt's gonne be doing all the listenin' though, ya know? C'mon, clock's a tickin'." Sighing, Zell walked over and draped himself over the built man's lap. His torso and and legs dangled off the guy's thighs. He hated this, having to submit like a naughty boy . . . He was almost eighteen! But, maybe if he was lucky, Raijin would at least let him keep his underwear this time.

"What, thinking I wouldn't notice these?" Raijin gripped the waistband of Zell's shorts and summarily yanked them down, dashing the young SeeD's hopes. "Disciplinary Committee punishments are always on the bare, ya know?"

"Aw, man . . . !" Zell growled in humiliation as his round bubble-butt was brought out. Next, he felt the big oaf sliding his wife-beater up his back, ensuring it wouldn't get in the way. The young man squirmed a bit on the lap. "Okay, just get it over with . . . "  
_  
Well, it could be worse,_ Zell thought dismally, _At least Raijin isn't naked, too, like that one time he got me in the Garden sauna . . .  
_  
The first smack landed without warning, slamming down onto Zell's left buttock. The martial artist yelped, and Raijin grinned at the hand-print that rapidly formed. Zell had the most perfect, tight, muscle-ass. Just the right amounts of firm, smooth flesh cresting out to form the juiciest buns possible. They were Raijin's favorite to spank in the whole Garden. He brought his palm down again, giving the young SeeD a matching mark on his other cheek.

Soon, the pace of the whacks quickened. With every spank laid down on his butt, Zell winced a bit. Raijin had large, powerful hands that were just perfect for spanking. He could feel his cheeks jiggling as the guy's whacks landed on them. All the times he'd gotten punished . . . He had to wonder if Seifer liked making him suffer. Or if Raijin just really liked spanking his ass. Maybe it was a mixture of both. "Ouch! C'mon, not so hard!" he whined.

The burly spanker ignored him. "Now let's see, you're gonna get five whacks for each tardy. Ten whacks for the board. Fifteen for each food fight . . . " Raijin tried to count in his head, failed at it, and then gave up. "Ah, what the heck. I'll just keep spanking your butt 'till it looks like you've had enough, ya know?"

"Owww!" Zell squeezed his eyes shut. If he knew Raijin, then the final count wouldn't be until his buns were a bright flaming red and he wouldn't be able to sit during class for a whole week. "Man, you--Ow!--must get a real kick out of doin' this!" he said, while kicking his own legs.

"'Course I do," Raijin said, cracking his heavy palm down sharply. Giving a good spanking was all in the wrist. "I'm part of Seifer's posse, ya know? This is what you get for bad-mouthin' the boss!" He smirked and kept on pounding Zell's ass, knowing the guy wouldn't be able to fight back--not unless he wanted a bad mark on his permanent record.

The blond grit his teeth as blow after blow landed on his backside. At the rate this was going, even the tan lines from his jockstrap were going to be turned red. He clenched his buttocks together--trying to deflect the blows without actually deflecting them. But the spanks just kept on coming, and the sounds of palm striking muscled flesh rang through the dorm. Balamb Garden had thick walls, but they were hardly sound-proof. Most everyone in his hall knew what was going on inside Zell's room by now.

Raijin grinned knowingly. Once Zell started clenching, it meant the burn was starting to get to him. The big man started concentrating his spanks south--towards the base of the blond's ass where the cheeks met the thighs. "You gonna stop goofin' off and clownin' around? Act like a respectable SeeD?" he asked, walloping both fleshy mounds, causing the cheeks to bounce sharply and painfully back and forth with each hit. "Or do I need to call Seifer in here after I'm done?"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Zell cried out, clenching his fists tightly in his bedsheets, trying to distract from the pain in his backside and failing miserably. If Seifer were to come in, he'd hit even harder, and might even use Hyperion just for the hell of it. "I--Ow! Ow!--I'll be good! I'll be good!" he squealed, not caring how embarrassing he might sound. The fire in his rear was skyrocketing.

"Heh, okay buddy. Last set! This is gonna hurt, ya know?" Raijin said. He'd saved the best for last, and as a final assault, he beat the SeeD's backside with all his strength. The big muscles in his arms pumped up and down, whacking the smooth muscle mounds with strong windmill blows. Without letting up, Raijin covered every inch of Zell's sorry ass, making the guy yowl. He only stopped sixty seconds later, when he finally ran out of breath and his arms burned from the exertion. Not as much as the burn in Zells' butt, though.

"D--Damnit . . . " Zell whimpered. He hopped off of Raijin's lap and rubbed his butt furiously. The front of his half-naked body turned to Raijin--affording him an excellent view of Zell's healthy teen package.

"Hahah!" Raijin folded his arms behind his head in a gesture of triumph, and leaned back on the bed. "Beating your butt never gets old, Dincht. You always put on a good show, ya know?"

"S--screw you . . . " Zell groaned, massaging the raw, red flesh at his backside. "You didn't have to do it so hard!"

"But it's so much fun watching you squirm, ya know?" the tan man said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, just wait. Someday it'll be payback time . . . " he grumbled, still tenderly working his hands over his cheeks. He'd definitely need ointment once Raijin was gone.

"Not unless you join the committee when I'm not lookin', ya know?" Raijin said. "Let's face it, as long as Seifer's in charge of Garden discipline, this is how it's gonna be for you. So you may as well get used to it, ya know? But if you'll excuse me, I got some other stops to make today . . . I think a couple of your buddies might be on The List, too." He hopped off the bed, gave Zell's butt one last slap as he walked by, and trekked over to the door.

Pausing before he exited, Raijin smirked and called back into the dorm. "Same time next week?"

Zell's mouth curled up into an angry snarl--before softening into a more resigned look. They both knew he wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble that long. He pulled his shorts up, wincing as the fabric grazed his ass. "Yeah . . . I'll see you next week."


End file.
